


Maverick Hunter

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Harpuia is having a bad day, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, The shipping is kinda vague but you get it, bird bot is angry as hell, tasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We, the Reploids of Neo Arcadia... <br/>We are defenders of humanity. The only Justice here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maverick Hunter

"Harpuia!" 

 

The Guardian attempted to stand up the inner mechanisms of his body hissing and sparkling in protest, circuits and wires poking out of the gaping wound on his torso. He would not give up.   
The smell of burnt flesh and metal lingered in the air, the hot air blowing from all directions in what was supposed to be a cool spring night; smoke made the air thick to breathe, to speak. The hubris, burnt smell, and black skid marks that Harpuia supposed were humans unlucky enough to be at the epicenter of the missile crashing were the only thing left from the residential area.   
He felt sick. 

Omega loomed over him, expressionless (did he even have emotions?), _taunting him_ , taunting Harpuia's early pathetic attempts of attacking him. His shadow engulfed the Guardian as his circuits continued to crack under the hot air, exposed. 

How pathetic. 

Harpuia managed to stand up, if only for a second only for his legs to give up underneath him causing the Reploid to fall to his knees, hands grasping at the warm dirt beneath him.   
He knew he was going to die, killed by the one Master X trusted so much. He felt his chest tighten up- he was a _Guardian_. His duty was to protect the humans, and he had failed. He had failed his mission in life. 

"Master X..." he whimpered, awaiting for Omega's finishing blow. "I'm sorry." 

He waited for the blow to come, for Omega to rip him apart limb by limb and yet the attack never came. Instead, he felt his body glow with light, his being becoming pure data as it was teleported away from the scene. Harpuia felt a wave of repulsion travel through him, wondering if Master X was the one that had teleported him away from harm, the thought of having to face him once again after his betrayal made him wish Omega had just killed him. 

"Transfer in three... two... one..." 

Harpuia body materialized in the dead center of the room, the Guardian attempting to stand and ready to face his master, his body too weak and damaged forced him to crash against the floor.   
Unfamiliar voices filled the room with terror and concern and it was that moment he realized- he wasn't at Master X's base. 

"Sage Harpuia!" A feminine voice called to him. He recognized that voice- it belonged to the young human leader of the Resistance. 

Harpuia took out his blade weapons, rolling into his back as he crawled away from the enemy in a pathetic attempt of a threat. 

"Do not touch me, Mavericks!" he coughed red oil as he attempted to back away from all the soldiers surrounding him. He took notice at how they were armless. How stupid of them. 

"Sage Harpuia, Please-" Ciel. That was the human's girl name. Brilliant, and so young; she was the one that built Master X, and she was standing there with a bunch of _Mavericks_. "You are severely injured, please let us help you-" 

"I rather die! I don't need he-help f-from mav-mav-mavericks!" 

His voice was starting to glitch as well- maybe he was going to die after all. 

Red oil was leaking out of him, into the pristine floor under him. Harpuia felt his body beginning to shut down, involuntarily dropping his weapons into the oil stained floor. One of the Mavericks, a tall reploid with black hair and a visor used this to approach him. 

"You need medical help inmediately-" 

"Don't touch me!" 

The Guardian resisted, throwing weak punches to the Reploids approaching him, his fists weakily traveling through the air Iin an attempt of an attack. 

"D-do-do-don't- t-t-to-touch-" 

His body went limp, his vision going black. 

\--- 

_We, the Reploids of Neo Arcadia...  
We are defenders of humanity. The only Justice here._

 

Mavericks. Robots that attacked humans. 

As a Guardian, Harpuia was built to protect humanity from Mavericks, and that is what he always intended to do. It was his very being, his very reason to be alive. 

Master X had brought Dr. Weil.   
Master X had _killed humans_. 

Is that justice? The very thought of all those deaths being "justified", of being _necessary_ made him nauseous. It repulsed him to his very core, his insides wrenching in confusion and agony at what had happened.   
He was no longer a Guardian.   
There was no reason for him to exist anymore. 

"Load him up, quickly!" 

"O-Oh my goodness-" 

"On my mark- one, two, three!" 

Harpuia regained consciousness, but just barely as he felt himself being carried around like some object. His eyes stung, limbs were numb and his torso was burning up from inside out as it kept spilling oil.   
He was jerked around, placed on a metallic surface and let go. It was until then that Harpuia could open his eyes, his vision glitching with pixels and blurred edges, barely being able to recognize the figures that were frantically running around him. 

Some mavericks were running around, others just simply staring at him with a mixture of fear and worry on their faces. In normal circumstances, he would be killing them this instant. 

"Cerverau, I need your help-" 

With clean rags on her hands, the female Maverick extended her hands towards Harpuia in an attempt to clean his oil off him, to _touch him_. 

He threw a punch towards her, the Maverick barely avoiding his fist connecting to her face as she retreated her hands quickly letting drop the rags off her hands. All the other Mavericks took notice to this, to how Harpuia began to throw kicks and punches attempting to get away from them. 

"Hold him!" The Maverick woman yelled loud enough, the terrified Mavericks obeying her despite their terror, their hands grabbing firmly on his arms, legs, torso and head as well with all the strength they could muster. 

If he hadn't been so damaged, he would be able to get them off him, but the gaping wound on his torso wasn't helping him. Harpuia continued to struggle in vain, all the hands holding him down the table as the Maverick woman approached him with what seemed like a taser in her hand. 

"Clear!" 

They all let go of him instantly, but before Harpuia could attempt to flee once again, the Maverick pressed the taser against his body. 

After that, he lost consciousness once again. 

\--- 

_"Such a foolish Behavior for a Legendary Hero to side with Mavericks..."_

Harpuia's life drastically changed the day he met the legendary Reploid, the legendary Maverick Hunter who used to fight alongside his Master; the one who Master X grieved for when he sealed himself away.   
And yet, the moment he first saw him standing in front of him, saving the life of a Maverick (A Maverick!), Harpuia felt his circuits spark in repulsion. 

_"You shall atone and repent for your sins, Zero!"_

Harpuia's duty was to protect the lives of humans. If that meant killing the legendary hero Zero, then fine. So be it. 

"...help him at all?" 

"I agree with Pic! Why should we help him?! we should let him rot!" 

The loud voices of the Mavericks slowly brought him back to the real world. Harpuia felt his body still too heavy, too wounded- even if conscious the Guardian felt his mind and body too numbed to do anything, forcing him to stay still on the medical table. Even if he had tried to fight, it wouldn't have helped, shortly realizing that his body had been restrained to the medical table.   
Reasonable. 

"I say we kick him out!" One of the Mavericks yelled, Harpuia slowly opening his eyes as his vision tried to focus on the room. With their backs facing him, Harpuia spotted three mavericks- a child, an adult and the Maverick woman who had tased him. The two Mavericks seemed to be yelling at her. 

"It's not up to you," she replied coldly without facing them. 

"What if he kills us while we sleep, huh?!" The child said. 

"He won't," She continue to arrange the medical instruments, barely acknowledging their complaints. "I'll make sure of that." 

"This is absurd!" The Maverick yelled as he slammed both his hands on the table, the medical instruments flying to the ground and finally forcing her to stare at him. "Why should we help him at all, after everything Neo Arcadia has done to us?!" 

Calmly, she stared up at him, her expression unfazed. 

"Because _Zero_ ordered it." 

The room went silent, the Maverick biting his lip and not making eye contact with her, very visibly being shaken up. The child kept staring at both of them, as if he wasn't sure who to side with now. 

"So, if you have a problem with him being here, Pic, perhaps you should tell Zero about it?" 

"N-no," he squeaked out, still refusing to make eye contact. "I mean, I-" 

"Leave, you two. I have too many things to do, I don't have time of babysitting you." 

"Y-yes, sure." 

They immediately left. 

The woman sighed, turning around to finally face him.   
She became startled when she realized Harpuia had been staring at her, letting out a quiet yelp as she regained her composure almost immediately. 

"You're awake," she said calmly, almost comforting. Harpuia's gaze didn't falter- he was staring intensely at her without saying a word. 

"Oh, please don't mind them," She continued while she bended to pick up the instruments scattered across the floor. "Menart is just a child- a troublemaker, he doesn't mean it. As for Pic... let's just say he is a big child!" She giggled softly. 

Once done, she placed the instruments on the table, then carefully and slowly approached Harpuia. "They are just a little bit scared"   
He continued to stare at her, but she continued to smile softly. 

"You took quite a bit of damage, Mister Harpuia. It was almost a miracle we were able to save you. But don't worry now, you're safe and Cerverau will constantly check on you. I wouldn't have been able to save you if it wasn't for him, you know." 

Harpuia kept staring. 

"You are really brave for what you did, Sage Harpuia." 

He didn't break up his stare, his eyes tingling with tiredness and numbness. Harpuia desperately tried to cling to consciousness, but every second that passed it was harder for him to stay awake.   
Harpuia wanted to talk to her- even if he wasn't sure what he wanted to say exactly he felt the sudden urge to speak something, to question their motives, the reasons of why they wanted him alive, of why Zero wanted him alive.   
He asked the first thing that came to mind. 

"Aren't you afraid I'll kill you?" 

His voice was hoarse, as if he hadn't used it in a very long time and was relearning how to speak. She looked at him, her smile slightly dropping. 

She stared at her feet, internally struggling with what she knew was the truth and what she believed in. 

"No." She said, smiling softly. 

"Why?" 

Her voice was soft, smiling as she stared down at Harpuia, sure that her answer was what she really thought as the truth. 

"Because I know you'll do the right thing." 

He lost consciousness before he could question what she meant. 

\--- 

"...his body temperature seems to be rising, but seems to be doing alright, all things considered." 

Harpuia's body felt hot - almost burning, in fact. He was still tied to the table, not that it mattered. His limbs felt so heavy Harpuia wouldn't be able to move eve if he wasn't tied down.   
He titled his head to the source of the voices, his eyes slowly opening; Harpuia could only see blurry pixelated figures talking amongst themselves.   
A tall one, clothed with what Harpuia guessed was a green laboratory cloak. Perhaps the Maverick others called "Cerverau". Harpuia took a glance to the other blurry figure.ho 

Unlike the other Mavericks, this one was clad in red and navy blue, with what seemed long golden colored hair sticking out of his helmet.   
Hadn't Harpuia been so wounded, he would have immediately recognized the blurry pixelated silhouette to be Zero. 

"Are you in any needs for repairs?" 

"No, not currently." 

He attempted to pay attention at what they were saying, but Harpuia felt his eyelids heavy as he started to drift off again, until he felt a tiny hand touch his shoulder.   
Groggily, he turned his head to the one that touched him, a very small Reploid girl staring right at him with bright blue eyes. 

"Hi," she whispered with her stuffed animal pressed against her mouth, as if she was stopping herself from talking too loudly and being caught by the Mavericks. "I'm Alouette." 

Harpuia stared at her for a long time, the conscious part of him surprised that the little Reploid wasn't afraid of him. The other child he had seen the other day seemed mad that he was there- Alouette seemed... awfully calm.   
She continued to give little glances to the Mavericks as she dug into one of the pockets of her coat as quiet as possible. Harpuia couldn't tell what she was doing, until she pulled out a folded piece of paper. 

"You live in Neo Arcadia," she whispered as she carefully unfolded the paper, turning it for Harpuia to see when she finished unfolding it. "Have you seen my elves?" 

In the paper were drawn two baby elves with crayon, even if they were just childish drawings Harpuia could very well identify the baby elves. 

"This is Crea and this is Prea, have you seen them?" 

 

"K-kill me!" 

He had failed, once again. Master X was in danger and it was Harpuia's fault.   
Now Elpizo was on his way to Master X's body, and Harpuia couldn't stop him. He _couldn't stop him_. 

"Z...Zero..." 

The baby elves, the ones Elpizo somehow managed to steal had taken possession of his body; Harpuia could already feel his insides twitching, flowing with foreign energy forcing him to fight like a puppet. 

"Just kill me now...!" 

He was no longer in control of himself. 

His body grew massive, metallic appendages growing out of him slowly encasing his unwilling body. Mechanical tumors taking control of his numbed limbs, the metal hot and painful as it disgustingly grew out of his skin. Harpuia attempted to do something, _anything_ to stop the baby elves from transforming him but it was useless, losing total control of his body as it finished transforming him.   
He painfully crashed against the ground, his head buzzing painfully as his body began to rise up once again, the giggling of the baby elves echoing through his mind. 

"Zero!" Harpuia yelled in pain, the turbines of his 'wings' spinning as the baby elves readied his body to attack. "Kill me now, and stop him!" 

For a second, Harpuia thought he saw Zero hesitate – something he had never done before as the grip of his blade grew tighter. 

"Stop Elpizo from getting to Master X!" 

A hot wave of pain shot through his circuits as his body lunged forward to attack Zero head on, his insides twisting in pain, screaming "Stop it!" not sure if at the baby elves or begging Zero to kill him.   
He knew Zero was going to kill him. 

Harpuia turned away from the childish drawing, his eyes stinging as his body twitched attempting to get away to run away to _escape_ as he felt Zero's cold blade slashing him, him screaming in agony at how the baby elves just used him as a puppet. He could have sworn he could hear the noise his 'wings' made as they lunged towards Zero as Elpizo was just closer and closer to Master X. 

"Are you okay?" The little Reploid asked, unaware of what was happening to the Guardian, unaware of how his body kept twitching in pain and fear and _terror_ at the memory of what the elves did to him. 

"Alouette!" One of them screamed, grabbing the little Reploid and immediately escorting her out of the room. 

Harpuia's mind continued to buzz painfully as he saw the red Maverick staring down at him, expressionless. 

"W-why-" Harpuia hissed, his body screaming at the memory of Zero's cold sword. 

"Why didn't... you kill me, Zero?!" He yelled, but Zero only stared. 

"Why didn't you kill me?!" 

"P-protect Master X... and t-the world f-from him..." 

Harpuia panted in pain, his wrecked (yet _alive_ ) body pathetically lying at Zero's feet. 

"P-please, Zero..." 

Zero stared down at him, expressionless. 

"I understand." 

Harpuia closed his eyes. 

"Leave it to me." 

 

Zero continued to stare down at him, pathetically lying tied down to a medical table, his life in the hands of those he used to hunt down and kill. 

"Why... didn't you k-kill..." 

_Pathetic_ , he thought as he drifted off to unconscious--- 

\--- 

The sight of Omega deeply disturbed Harpuia. His massiveness, his strength- it was so disgustingly unnatural it revolted Harpuia to his very core- Reploids shouldn't be that _big_.   
He felt his wound ache sharply as he remembered the sight of Omega fusing with the Dark Elf; if Omega had been powerfl before, now he was nigh unstoppable. What would become of the humans living in Neo Arcadia?   
Weakly, he attempted to escape his restraints. By this point it was something he did whenever he regained consciousness even if he knew they wouldn't carelessly just untie him, they were stupid but not _that_ stupid. 

"Hirondelle, are there any news?" The Maverick doctor spoke, prompting Harpuia to slightly turn into the direction of her voice. He saw her, and one of the Mavericks that had helped restraining him to the medical table he was currently tied to. 

"Well," The long haired Maverick spoke. "How much do you know, Rocinolle?" 

"I... I've been staying here, making sure he doesn’t-" 

"Yeah, I understand. That's, that's though. Sorry." 

"I don't mind." 

"Anyways," he passed his fingers through his long hair. "Have you heard? Human Weil is now in charge of Neo Arcadia-" 

"What?!" The woman almost yelled, covering her mouth when she noticed how loud she had been. "What... what are we going to do?" 

"Zero is um, working on it. The plan is to, from what I've heard, destroy Omega. Though... that will be hard considering he fused with the Dark Elf." 

Harpuia felt calmer when he heard that Zero was taking care of the situation- he knew Zero was extremely powerful, perhaps... perhaps he could stop Omega?   
But even so, why was Weil in charge of Neo Arcadia? Master X wouldn't have given him charge... but something was wrong with Master X ever since Weil brought him back to life; the fact that Master X had even allowed the augmented human to come back was already a huge red flag to Harpuia. 

"Why is Weil in charge? Did X give him power?" The woman asked exactly what was on Harpuia's mind, and the reploid put careful attention. 

"Well, yeah, X was in charge, but- that changed." Harpuia felt that the robot became more serious than before, his voice becoming heavy. "Weil booby-trapped his body, and he was destroyed again." 

 

Weil. 

 

 _Weil_. 

 

Weil had destroyed Master X.   
Weil had _destroyed Master X_. 

Harpuia felt his circuits boil with anger, he felt himself twitching and churning and twisting and pulsing as the thought of his Master having been _killed_ by a _human_ the humans he swore to protect the humans he died for already once the humans whom Weil had killed so carelessly without any regret.   
It was all part of his plan. Weil had rebuilt Master X only to kill him again just like a puppet, just like a toy that wasn't alive. Weil had forced hi way into Neo Arcadia only to become its ruler- he didn't care about the humans, he didn't care about the Reploids, the only thing Weil cared was to gain power and get his twisted "revenge". 

He wasn't going to let him. 

Harpuia would make him _pay_. 

\--- 

Leviathan, Fefnir. 

Were they still alive? Master X had disbanded the Four Guardians shortly before they acquired the Dark Elf. They were in no condition to fight, after their encounter with Omega, they were in the same (if not worse) condition than Harpuia currently was. As far as he knew, Weil probably killed them after killing Master X.   
He hoped his siblings were alive- he couldn't bear the thought of being the only surviving one. They had to do something, they had to stop Weil, they had to protect the humans, they- 

Were they truly able to do anything? They couldn't stop Omega, _he_ couldn't stop Omega. Even if Leviathan and Fefnir were alive, they didn't have any chance in stopping Weil. 

It was useless, it was all useless. Weil had won. 

 

"Mister Harpuia, how are you feeling?" The Maverick Doctor's voice woke him up from his thoughts. He didn't answer, Harpuia simply stared at her.   
She smiled, nonetheless. 

"It appears you are recovering in a satisfactory manner. You still must be careful, don't overwork yourself too much, you know." 

It upset Harpuia how calm and familiar she sounded. Her voice had the familiarity of an old friend, and Harpuia couldn't understand why. 

"I'm so sorry we had to restrain you, but... it was necessary." He didn't reply. "I have permission to free you, though!" 

 

Harpuia blinked. Did he hear that right? He thought they would keep him as a prisoner, but to free him- what were their intentions? Did Zero have anything to do with this?   
His thoughts were interrupted by a soft click- the Maverick had pressed some button, his restraints disappearing and finally allowing the Reploid movement. 

Harpuia slowly sat up, looking straight ahead without doing any eye contact with the Maverick. His body ached, but it was practically nothing compared to the pain he had been days (weeks?) ago. He raised his hands in front of him, staring at his slightly shaky palms. 

"I'll give you some privacy." The Maverick muttered as she approached the door. Harpuia was surprised the Maverick trusted him so much to leave him alone; he looked at how gently she smiled as she closed the door behind her. 

Harpuia continued to stare at his hands.   
He thought that they were going to keep him in captivity as a prisoner, that would have given him an excuse to not do anything. It seemed that wasn't the case, however.   
He stood up, his legs violently giving out in his first attempt. Using the medical table as support, Harpuia managed to stand up. He had to carefully plan what was he going to do now. He saw his weapons resting in a table in one of the corners of the room. 

Either they were really stupid, or they trusted him that much, which in his eyes was also extremely stupid. He very carefully walked towards them, carefully picking them up.   
Harpuia thought of the possibility of running away that moment, to pick his weapons up and destroy the Resistance. He knew he could, they wouldn't be expecting it from the looks of it. He could finally finished what they started all those years ago- one less problem to fix. 

Harpuia held tight on his weapons.   
He could finish it all. 

Harpuia put his weapons away. 

It was his turn to be extremely stupid, it seemed. He was no longer fit to be called Maverick Hunter. 

 

He heard the door being opened, supposing that the Maverick Doctor had returned already, not even bothering to turn around.   
"Can you stand up already?" 

Harpuia immediately turned around, locking eye contact with Zero who stood in the doorway. 

"Wow, Harpuia, you're hard to keep down..." 

Harpuia couldn't tell if Zero was being sarcastic or not, but he didn't care. Besides, Zero had no right to make that comment, considering his past.   
Zero slowly approached him, the Maverick didn't seem to have hostile intentions. 

"What are you up to?" Harpuia asked, staring as Zero continued to approach. "Why did you rescue me?" Again, that question he asked months ago, back when the baby elves possessed him. 

"Do you expect some favor in return?" 

"Perhaps." 

Before Harpuia could even figure out what Zero intentions truly were, someone else entered the room. It was the other Maverick that had helped him before- Cerverau. 

"You're awake!" Again, with the familiarity. What was wrong with them? They surely knew that Harpuia had killed many of them before. Why were they so... friendly? 

"How do you feel?" he asked, legitimate concern in his voice. 

The previous events all build up inside of him, his circuits boiling in anger, confusion, embarrassment for letting himself be in that situation. He could no longer stare and keep quiet. 

"Horrible." 

Harpuia's hand formed a fist, tight and shaky, his upper lip trembling in anger. 

"Just the thought of being helped by you... it makes me nauseous." 

Harpuia stared at the floor, his legs shaking weakly, his entire body feeling tight and tired. 

"Stripped of my position, and driven out of Neo Arcadia..." 

Harpuia voice was creaking, not sure if out of rage or pity to himself. 

"I'm used goods..." 

The silence was heavy, the two Mavericks staring at Harpuia, his body trembling in anxiety rage and _tiredness_. 

"That's not true." 

Harpuia lifted his head, locking his gaze to the older Maverick's. 

"You just stood up to your beliefs, just like we do. You've made no mistakes." 

"My beliefs..." 

Harpuia believed in protecting humans, he believed in justice and to destroy those that were a threat to humankind. That was what it all was, that was what he fought for his entire life.   
He had been out of action for far too long, but he knew he had to do something. Master X may be dead now, but as much as it hurt to realize, Master X was no longer himself. He died the day he destroyed that human settlement. He had been dead for a very long time.   
He had to do something. 

"I can't sit back any longer..." 

Harpuia stared back at Zero, who showed no emotion on his face. He couldn't complain, Harpuia knew he was exactly the same. 

"We must protect the humans from Weil." His voice was louder, Harpuia was in the verge of losing his composture. 

"We have to stop him immediately. That... that..." 

Harpuia raised his fist and slammed it hard against the wall behind him, leaving a deep dent on the metal surface. His fist lingered there for a second, his gaze staring at the ground, his fist still twitching in anger. 

"Weil...!" 

"Wait!" Cerverau raised his voice as well. "Your wounds aren't fully healed yet!" 

"I am a warrior, born to protect humans." He retreated his fist to his side, staring at the Maverick with full determination. "I am a proud warrior of Neo Arcadia! I don't need any help!" 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw how Zero's eyes rolled.   
Harpuia ignored the blatant insult. 

"Even if my body shall fall into ruin... I will still gladly fight for humanity!" 

"You're too similar to him..." 

Harpuia turned to Zero, confusion and anger in his eyes. "Wh-" 

"You're too similar to X." 

Harpuia eyes went wide, not expecting that comment at all. 

"Not your glorified copy. You're too much like the original X. He would give his life to fight for humanity." 

Harpuia narrowed his eyes. 

"You aren't going to help humanity if you get yourself killed." Zero's voice bled seriousness, his blue eyes staring straight at him. "You don't need to do this alone." 

"I said i dont need any help, specially from Mavericks like you." 

"Don't be stupid." Zero said, his voice annoyed. "You can't possibly believe we are still Mavericks, after everything that has happened." 

"...Why didn't you kill me?" Harpuia demanded. 

"You remind me too much of him." 

X.   
The original X. 

"Don't be stupid," Harpuia repeated Zero words, retrieving his weapons from their holsters, ready to teleport away. "You should have killed me, you should have killed me back then, you should have killed me now." 

"Stop with the self pity, Harpuia. It doesn't fit you." 

"Pathetic..." He muttered, before teleporting away from the base, away from the Resistance Base. 

 

Harpuia didn't even teleport to Neo Arcadia- he used random coordinates that lead him to a familiar desert to gather his thoughts.   
Cerverau and Zero words echoed in his head. Harpuia now knew for sure that he was going to fight against Weil, even if that meant he would die in the process.   
The cold desert air brushed on his skin, he pressed the sand beneath his boots as he stared to where Neo Arcadia was. 

_Too similar to the original X?_ he thought, the grip on his weapons still tight. 

For a second, Harpuia tried to imagine how the original X must have been like. Sure he wasn't too different from Master X?   
He quickly brushed off the thought, for what he knew Zero could have been just lying to get him to work along with them. 

_You remind me too much of him_

Harpuia closed his eyes, calming himself down.   
He marched forward towards Neo Arcadia, he had to find Leviathan and Fefnir. 

They had to stop Weil.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading!!!!


End file.
